


body and soul

by sweetavocado



Series: Still Standing Tall [11]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Dirty Candi (Julie and The Phantoms), Good Significant Other Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke is dumb, Multi, but what else is new, carrie is whipped, flynn is also whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetavocado/pseuds/sweetavocado
Summary: after the disaster that was the bake sale, flynn comes up with another plan. with some help from willie, they put that plan into motion (but not without some flarrie)
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters & Willie & Carrie Wilson, Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn & Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Carrie Wilson, Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: Still Standing Tall [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997956
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	body and soul

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh, hey? school has been a bitch and i'm still behind but it's been literally a month since i updated this and i really wanted to get it out. i wanted to add the actual dance and their plan put to action in this chapter but i feel like i left off at a nice place. sets the scene for some willex next chapter!!
> 
> as always, this is part of a series so if you haven't already it might be a good idea to check out the others :)

Alex poofed down from the loft and next to Willie on the couch at 4:55 sharp. Even though Julie and a very angry Carrie texted, saying that there was a delay at the bake sale, he still wanted to be punctual. Even with worries clouding his mind over what was the next step even if they manage to exorcise Caleb- Alex had half a mind to not piss off Carrie. 

With the extra time, Alex’s mind was racing with every little thing that could go wrong. Even though logically he knew the only issue that was worth the time was what to do with Caleb after the exorcism, it didn’t stop his anxiety over the whole situation.

“You okay Hotdog?”

Pulled from his thoughts, Alex looked up at Willie. Wanting to reassure him, Alex gave him a small smile. “Yeah, just nervous.”

“Hey,” Willie turned so that his body was fully facing Alex. “It’ll be okay.”

“What will we do if we manage to actually exorcise Caleb?” The question was voiced, pushed out by the mindless worries- needing to be answered.

“I,” Willie looked thoughtful for a moment. “We’ll talk about it when the living people arrive, okay? We’ll figure something out.”

Alex just nodded, knowing that Willie must be as nervous as him. Caleb may want the band, but Willie is as good as bait as any. “Okay.”

After about 15 minutes of suffocating silence, the studio doors opened. The pack of lifers were led in by a very pissed off Carrie with a stony glare.

“Fucking children! Every single one of you,” she screamed. “First somebody fucks up the cake, and then Julie had to drop off leftovers to some woman named Emily. But before we could do that- Lex decided that he wanted to try to shove an entire pie into his mouth. A pecan pie! Which he is allergic to by the way-” Carrie was cut off by Luke’s softly asked question.

“Emily?”

Carrie snapped her mouth shut and turned to him. "That's what I just said, isn't it?"

"Carrie," Flynn warned.

"Yeah," Lex said obliviously. "Mrs. Patterson is the best, she got me my first real bike in 8th grade. She's like the cool grandma," he continued.

"Lex," Julie said softly- gaining Lex's attention to the tension in the room.

"What’s wrong?" He asked.

"How do you know Emily?" Luke asked.

Lex looked at him in confusion. "She's a family friend- my godmother."

Luke inhaled sharply. "Oh."

"Somebody want to tell me what the hell is going on?" Carrie demanded.

“Emily’s my mom,” Luke said.

Lex’s mouth dropped. “Oh my god. You’re Luke!”

“Yeah,” Luke said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck.

“I’m sorry,” Lex said. “Is this weird?”

Luke reassured him with a ‘no’ as Carrie said, “Of course it is. But we have more pressing matters to attend to.”

Everybody just rolled their eyes. “Can’t you let them have a minute?” Flynn asked.

“They had 20 and decided to waste them, now what’s your plan?” Carrie finished off as she sat down on the couch, crossing her legs.

Flynn looked around the room, sighing before giving in. “We encase him in salt, trick Caleb into entering a salt circle where Nick’s body will be able to enter but not Caleb’s soul.”

Carrie scoffed, “And what will we do when he’s exorcised but still able to reign free? Think of that?”

“Yeah,” Alex piped up. “I would like to know that part of the plan.”

“Can’t we just like, kill him or something?” Flynn asked.

“He’s a ghost Flynn,” Willie said while rubbing circles into Alex’s back. He inhaled sharply before continuing. “If you’re asking about erasing him from existence, I don’t know how to do that.”

“Can’t we stamp him with his own stamp?” Flynn asked while looking around.

“Oh my god,” Carrie muttered. “I wasn’t even involved in that problem and even I know that his stamps are a way of stealing souls.”

“It was just a suggestion…”

“Enough,” Luke said. “We need to do ghost research or something. Willie? Can you poke around?”

“Yeah,” Willie nodded. 

“In the meantime, we just pretend like everything’s fine. Okay?” Luke said.

A chorus of agreements rang out across the studio. Lex left shortly after, followed by Willie who had a show that night. The rest of the group just sat in comfortable silence for a bit. Julie tracing patterns up and down Luke’s arm, Reggie letting Flynn try to do his hair in a side part, and Carrie having a heated discussion with Alex.

Time passed slowly as each person was in their own little world, some worrying, some just enjoying the silence. Eventually though, that silence was broken by Carrie’s phone buzzing. Picking it up, she saw it was her dad. She rolled her eyes before putting the phone down and turning back towards Alex to continue their discussion of Lady Gaga.

“Aren’t you gonna get that?” Luke asked, as he had watched the exchange.

“No, it's just my dad,” Carrie replied sourly.

“You should still get it,” Luke insisted. Julie pulled Luke back towards her body as he was starting to sit up.

“I still don’t see how it’s any of your business,” Carrie snarked.

“Bobby hated it when we didn’t answer, gives him anxiety,” Luke explained. “At least text him.”

Carrie and Julie looked at Luke skeptically. Julie was about to say something before Carrie spoke up.

“25 years changes someone,” she replied. “Plus he knows where I am.”

“He knew where we were too,” Luke scoffed. “Just text him.”

Alex cut in, “Luke let it go. She knows him better than we do at this point.”

Luke pouted as Carrie stood up. “I’m going home,” she announced. “Flynn?”

“Huh?” Flynn called from the bathroom where she was trying to gel Reggie’s hair.

“I want to go home.”

“Okay,” Flynn called. “Be there in a sec!”

After some rustling, Flynn emerged from the bathroom with Reggie right behind. His hair was gelled down with a middle part and he looked like a kicked puppy.

“Love the new look Reg,” Alex smirked.

“I look stupid,” he insisted.

“So? Your wardrobe should match your personality,” Alex replied.

“Yeah, no. I’m not getting in the middle of this,” Flynn mumbled. “Bye Julie,” she called as she opened the studio doors. “You coming Carrie?”

“Yeah,” she sighed before picking up her purse. “Let’s go.”

The drive to Carrie’s house was quiet. Flynn hummed along with the radio while Carrie stared mindlessly at her phone. After what seemed like forever, Flynn pulled into the Wilsons driveway.

“Here’s your stop,” Flynn muttered, glancing at Carrie.

Giving a tight smile, Carrie whispered a ‘thanks’ before jumping out of the car and hurriedly walking to the door. Once she was inside, Flynn backed out and made her way home to get some extra sleep.

Thoughts of Carrie’s weird behavior kept her up that night though. 

And it wasn’t the first time Carrie plagued her thoughts at night, and it wouldn’t be the last. 

That Monday, Flynn made her way directly towards Julie’s homeroom. Since it didn’t start for another 15 minutes, she took a seat next to Julie.

“We need to talk,” she said as she sat down.

“About what?” Julie asked, setting her phone down.

“Carrie was acting weird the other night and I don’t know what’s wrong with her,” Flynn confessed.

Julie sighed and rolled her eyes. “Probably had something to do with what Luke said that night.”

Flynn lowered her voice, “What did he say?” 

“Some stuff about her dad, guess it just freaked her out.” Julie shrugged.

“Oh,” Flynn replied. “Well I’ll see you in music, bye.”

“Bye,” Julie waved.

Flynn sent a tight smile in response and made her way towards her homeroom. She slid into her seat and pulled out her phone to text Carrie.

Me: hey, are you doing okay?

Demon: yeah why?

Me: you just seemed off the other night :/

Demon: and you didn’t want to say anything until now?

Flynn rolled her eyes at the message.

Me: wanted to talk to jules first, you always told her about problems before me

Demon: whatever, i’m fine it’s no biggie  
Demon: see you at lunch?

Me: sure

Flynn pocketed her phone and stared at the window until class started.

Lunch time rolled around and this time it was Julie running up to Flynn.

“Flynn! Flynn!” The girl shouted before tackling Flynn in a hug.

“Hey…” Flynn replied while slowly peeling Julie off. “What’s up?”

“There’s a school dance coming up,” Julie exclaimed. “Should I ask Luke?”

“Uh,” Flynn paused. “Depends, will he bail again?”

Julie blanched. “Never,” she insisted.

“Well I hope so, you guys are playing,” Flynn told her.

Julie rolled her eyes. “People have got to stop booking us gigs without telling me first,” she huffed. “And are they seriously letting me have a second chance after I bailed last time?”

“Explained it was a technical issue, plus I said that since the boys are in town it wouldn’t be a hologram show,” Flynn explained. 

“What?” Julie hissed. “Why?”

“Cause it would be weird for it to be a hologram show if they were in town,” Flynn insisted. “Don’t worry, I’ll head over to your house after school and explain everything to the boys. It’s my job as manager after all.”

Julie sighed fondly. “Okay. Just no Carrie this time. Luke and I haven’t talked about what is appropriate to talk to her about yet.”

“Fine,” Flynn agreed. “No come on, it’s dino nugget day,” she said as she tugged Julie towards the cafeteria.

After grabbing their trays, both girls weaved their way around until they found Carrie with the other Dirty Candi girls.

“Hey guys,” Julie greeted as she took a seat next to Olivia. Flynn just sent a tight smile and took a seat next to Carrie.

“It’s nice seeing you guys being friends again,” Kayla mentions with a smile. Carrie just hums in response as the others just nod.

Trying to change the subject, Dawn brings up the school dance. “Are you guys performing?” She asks Julie. 

“Yeah,” Julie replies. “But no hologram magic, our manager decided it would be weird and decided to plan the dance that way without telling any of us first.” Julie continued to glare at Flynn.

Flynn rolled her eyes. “Well they’re in town, last time we had technical issues-” At that, Carrie snorted. “And I was going to tell you guys at practice today.”

“Fine,” Julie huffed. “But you’re the one who has to tell Alex he has to lug around the drum kit for the first time in 25 years.”

“What?” Kayla asks.

“It’s an inside joke, sorry,” Flynn explained. Julie just nodded, trusting that Flynn could handle the lying.

“Oh,” Kayla said before started to laugh lightly. “Funny.”

“You are so lucky you can dance,” Carrie grumbled. Kayla pouted at that but was quickly distracted by Olivia showing her the different types of dino nuggets. 

“Oh my god,” Julie exclaimed in shock of what was happening. Turning to Flynn she hissed, “Kayla and Carrie are Reggie and Luke but alive females.”

Flynn just shook her head. This was going to be a long day. 

Flynn and Julie walked into the studio with their arms locked.

“Hello boys,” Flynn called as she entered the studio. Hearing Flynn, the boys made themselves visible and waved. Naturally, Flynn jumped. “I hate that.”

“Sorry,” Reggie said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck. 

“No time for pleasantries,” Flynn continued. “You guys are playing a dance this weekend.”

“Again?” Luke groaned.

“What do you mean ‘again’? You didn’t even show up last time,” Flynn replied.

Luke huffed and rolled his eyes. “We played the Oprheum. We shouldn’t need to be playing school dances.”

“You’re dead, take it or leave it casper,” Flynn retorted with a cross of her arms.

“Fine,” Luke relented. 

“Also, you guys are playing live. No hologram business,” Flynn told them.

“So I have to transport my drum kit?” Alex asked with a groan. “That was my favorite part of being dead.”

“Sorry,” Flynn supplied. “If it helps, I’m still technically your roadie. We’ll do it together,” she told him.

Alex sent her a small smile. “Deal.”

The dance that weekend came sooner than expected due to the gang putting together a plan to exorcise Caleb. Luckily (after poking around some very sketchy ghost hang outs) Willie was able to find a way to destroy Caleb. Turns out Caleb works for a ‘higher up’ and that higher up has a way of… keeping their employees in check. Thankfully, Willie has done a lot of dirty jobs the past couple years and some ghosts and witches owed him. And that allowed him to get his hands on what they called a ‘soul chest’.

“So this box will trap Caleb’s soul?” Carrie asked skeptically. The girls were all up in Julie’s room getting ready for the dance. Flynn was wearing a red jumper, Carrie a silver slip, and Julie black dress pants with a purple blazer over a white blouse. Currently, Flynn was tying Julie’s hair into a bun while Carrie messed around with the soul chest.

“Stop playing with that,” Flynn grounded out.

Carrie sighed dramatically. “You didn’t answer my question!”

“Yes Carrie,” Julie cut in. Trying to placate the two girls. “Willie said the chest would trap Caleb’s soul.”

Flynn sprayed Julie’s bun with some hairspray. “Did Alex tell you how he got a hold of it,” she asked.

“Said he didn’t want to know,” Julie replied while glossing up her lips. Standing up, she turned around to face the two. “Ready?”

Both girls nodded and Flynn grabbed their hands and pulled them down the stairs. “I’m sure a dead 17 years old will be very happy to see you and how hot you look,” she told Julie. Once they reached the studio doors, Flynn let go of Julie’s hand to knock.

“Come on, boyband,” Flynn called. “Three hot girls await you.” Unsurprisingly, Reggie got to the door first. Upon closer inspection, they realized the boys were in the same outfits as the Oprheum. 

“Are you kidding me?” Julie exclaimed. “You guys have nothing else?”

“Nope,” Luke popped before grabbing Julie’s hand and kissing her knuckles. “And you look amazing-er than usual,” he told her.

Julie just rolled her eyes and Flynn replied, “We know.”

They arrived at the school an hour and a half before the dance started and Flynn immediately started bossing them around.

“Dead dudes, you guys are on balloon duty. Carrie, take these keys and grab the salt from the kitchen and put it behind Alex’s bass drum. I’m gonna set up said drums and the other equipment while Julie decorates the gym. Carrie, after you get the salt and hide it, join Julie in decorating,” Flynn huffed out a breath. “When Willie gets here, let him know the soul chest is in the music room in the piano. He’ll be in charge of it. Did I make myself clear?” Four heads nodded back at her and she smiled. “Great.” She tossed Carrie the keys and the soul chest with a nod before turning to their rental van to start unloading the instruments. Julie grabbed Luke’s and Alex’s hands and dragged them towards the gym doors. Reggie pouted at their retreating figures before running to catch up with them.

Carrie stored the soul chest in the piano before making her way towards the kitchen. After some digging, she found the salt and locked the kitchen back up. When Carrie found her way back into the gym, she saw Flynn messing around with her DJ set. “Hey D? Can you set up the snack tables?”

Carrie rolled her eyes at the newer version of ‘demon’ before going to do as told. “My god- I’m whipped,” she muttered to herself as she pushed the tables together.

“Lex just texted,” Alex announced. “He’s on his way.”

“Perfect,” Flynn exhaled. “Carrie, could you go back to the kitchen and grab the snacks and drinks? There should be a cart near the fridge so you only need to take one trip. Lex is coming with plates and stuff.”

Once again, Carrie nodded and carried herself to the kitchen. 

The former members of Sunset Curve sat in a circle blowing up balloons. After Alex finished his twelfth balloon he leaned back and just watched as Luke attempted to tie a balloon up and Reggie went cross eyed. 

“We’re screwed,” he exhaled.

Luke looked up in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Alex said as he stood up. “We won’t be able to pull this off. Somebody is gonna mess it up and I can guarantee it’s going to be one of us.”

“Don’t be so confident in our abilities,” Luke grumbled sarcastically. 

“You really think Flynn would let one of us mess it up?” Reggie asked, now attempting to tie his balloon up.

“Forget Flynn,” Luke scoffed. “Imagine Carrie if we fuck up again.” All three boys shivered instantly. 

“Look,” Alex started once he was composed. “Just try not to, please? Be extra careful?”

“Fine,” Luke sighed. “But I’m surprised you’re freaking out about this and not the fact that you and Willie are going to be at a highschool dance together,” he smirked.

Alex’s face went red then scowled as he realized what Luke was doing. “This is a rescue mission, not a date Patterson.”

“Well Julie asked me to be her date so…” Luke trailed on. “Maybe just ask him for a dance?”

“No way,” Alex insisted. “We are taking this seriously and Willie and I are professionals.” 

Luke just rolled his eyes. “Whatever man. But save me a dance, okay?” Luke teased.

Alex narrowed his eyes. “You hate dancing and stop changing the subject. No romantic stuff until after we save Nick. Got it?”

“I just want you to enjoy a highschool dance for once,” Luke said firmly. “They always made you anxious because girls would throw themselves at you even after you came out. Now, you have a super hot boyfriend who you get to show off in front of everybody. Live a little.”

Alex glared at Luke. “Live a little, Luke we’re dead,” Alex emphasized. “Plus you do realize Willie is invisible unless he’s touching one of us right? He’s probably not even gonna get dressed up for the stupid dance. We’re here for a reason.”

Luke just smirked. “Whatever you say, Mercer,” Luke teased before turning back to the balloons. He wasn’t going to let Alex know that he helped Willie pick out a baby pink undershirt to go under a white blazer. ‘God I hope the pinks match’, Luke thought to himself.


End file.
